never meant to be?
by rikuit
Summary: rate and review! ok, itachi has fallen for a vampire, can their love make it or is she destined for someone else? find out!
1. Chapter 1

Journey for love or revenge  Never meant for each other Summary: ok this is about a love affair between a vampire and Uchida itachi during his time in akatsuki. Rate and review please. Send me messages about anything I'm fine with it. )

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto except shekary. So don't sue me!

_Chapter 1. Reminisce_

_A teenager passed by a tent but halted once she had gotten a glimpse of what was inside; a rather old woman was inside the moth bitten tent finishing a story for a love sick couple. The girl was intrigued by the storyteller, for she had a look about her that told her she knew much more then most. But she knew that she herself knew more then all could possibly dream. So she debated whether or not to tell her a journey across dimensions, which she had, participated in. by then the couple had already passed her, and she had made a choice. _

_She entered the tent and asked the old storyteller if she would care to listen to a story none probably heard before. The storyteller looked her over and saw a teen but with an experienced look one like herself would have but more. She had beauty; there was no doubt, it was unlike any she had seen over her many years. She had silver hair that fell to her ankles, and a body a model might have, and with a face of understanding and youth at the same time. It was startling to think such a beauty would have an understanding of the world and it's others; thought the storyteller. She considered the question and agreed, she wondered what a child could tell her an elder. _

_The teen whose name she didn't speak started to talk._

_Her voice light and melodious filled the air. "A time different from this one's was filled with woods and wild life with towns. A girl lived in a town called shanade. She was barely 2 but could see the future and read minds although no one was aware of it yet. The girl had a vision of a bloody night with a man standing over a corpse and a frightened girl. Since she was so young she thought it was a nightmare but that night it was her reality, that corpse was her mother and that man was her father and the girl was her. She saw everything that had happened. She saw her insane father grab a knife and plunged the knife into her mother. On her fathers face was a maniacal smile. The girl ran into the forest away from her awaiting reaper. _

_From then on she had lived in the forest with the animals, never meeting another human, until 15 years later when she was a beautiful young girl. She had met a man who appeared to be 18. He had seen her and decided to follow her. She had sensed his presence but didn't make it known to him. After a few days he had decided to do what he did to all the girls he met. He approached with a smile. She looked at him and heard his thoughts __**hmm she's pretty but I'm hungry and that's what matters most to me. Heh maybe I could have some fun with her… **__she heard this and it frightened her but for some reason she felt trapped, as though she was paralyzed. That's when she realized his eyes were not normal, they were gold with marks in them. They frightened her a lot. He smiled wider at her, she was the prey and he was the hunter is what they both thought. He embraced her and sunk his teeth into her, she whimpered, she knew that she will die and she accepted it. A strange thing accord, they could now read each other's thoughts. It was strange reading into her mind he thought, she accepted her fate and that was what startled him the most so he decided on a whim to let her live as a vampire even though he was ignoring her wishes to just kill her. He lifted his teeth out of her neck and watched her tumble to the ground._

_She was still breathing and the look she gave him made him want to comfort her_

_**Damn him**__ thought shekary who was now a vampire __**and damn that flashback! **__Shekary thought privately, she was glad that she was the one who could read minds rather then anyone else because she would then have to explain it and she definitely didn't want to with anyone. It was 50 years since she became a vampire and in that 50 years she had traveled to a different dimension by way of portal she had discovered. She had came to a dimension that had ninjas. She learned a lot being multiple apprentices to different shinobi. She wielded 2 swords; one could cast a genjutsu with real weapons with the appearance of leaves and kill many people in one jutsu, the other was a normal fighting sword. She mainly specialized in hand to hand combat and genjutsu, and has the help of her animal guardians because of her skills the akatsuki was after her. __**Shit, why do they have to go after me? Of all people here why me? **_

_-- _

"_Let's go after her or she'll get away again and we'll get in trouble if she does" said a blue shark man whose name was kisame. He looked over at his partner who had red eyes and a long ponytail of dark blue hair. The man didn't respond but went faster._

_**Shit they're going faster, hmm should a use katari or not? If I did they would know but… shit! They are here already? **__She comes to a stop and veered around to face her pursuers. She was taken by surprise when they one appeared behind her, it was the red eyed man. Their gaze locked and her bright, topaz eyes flared at his crimson ones._

_Once they had met they fought an invisible battle to the naked eye. She was surprised to see a red battlefield take place, with the man in front of her. They threw shurikens and kunai at each other and then she lost. It happened as soon as it had started, she began to feel paralyzed, but did not let it be known until she could only catch herself when she had left that world. _

_She was still conscious he realized as he watched her lose her balance on the branch but managing to catch herself at the last moment. She hung there glaring at them. She knew she was beat whether she liked it or not. He was impressed that she could still be conscious after the tsukiyomi he had used. She gave in and allowed herself to be captured. He approached he, and lifted her in his arms, bridal styled. He knew she was still glaring and he chuckled quietly at how much spunk she had, even in her paralyzed state. _

_**Damn I fell asleep. Damn those guys and damn his eyes! **__Her mental damnation of everything was interrupted when the door opened and in came the shinobi with red eyes. He took in the white walls of the room, along with the window showing a clear blue sky, and also the topaz glare of the teen on the twin sized bed. When he finally looked at her, he leaned against the doorframe and smirked at her. The smirk was almost enough to send her flying at him but contemplated at glaring at him more. She spoke through gritted teeth "what do you want with me?" in a melodious tone but with a sharp edge to it. _

_Heh she's pretty and young looking for someone who's supposed to be 56. Hmm she's supposed to have wrinkles but she looks about my age. Interesting… he snapped out of his thoughts as she spoke, Heh she looks as if she's ready to charge me. "We want you to join akatsuki and if you don't we'll kill you." Wonder what her reaction will be. " BITE ME__**!" This is going to be interesting**__." Oh and by the way my name is itachi uchiha" _

"_LIKE I CARE!"_

"_Ouch that's rather rude don't you think?"_

"_NO1 WHAT'S RUDE IS KIDNAPPING SOMEONE AND MAKING THEM JOIN A GROUP OF PHYSCOPATHS!"_

"_Really now yelling like a child? I don't think it's gonna help"_

"_WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK? NO ONE!"_

_**Hehe this is fun, let's see how she reacts to this. **_

I saw him at the doorway smirking one minute and the next he had placed a hand on my back and brushed his lips against mine, and was now stroking my cheek. He said, "for a 56 year old woman you sure act like a teen."

_This is just the first chapter read and review please and thank you! _


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: ok I left off at when itachi kissed shekary

_Summary: ok I left off at when itachi kissed shekary. _

_Hehe guess what happens next!_

_Disclaimer: I own shekary but not anyone from naruto, don't sue!_

_Chapter 2. Escape? _

"_**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME FOR!"**_

_**(PUNCH!)**_

"_Ouch that hurt a lot"_

"_**You deserve it you ass**__"_

"Ass? That's really mean, call me that and see watch happens" he spoke. **Argh! Why the hell is he egging me! But I want to see what he does so I'll call him an asshole.**

"**A s s h o l e! You are a asshole!"**

"Fine you deserve it"

**Wtf! Where did he go? Shekary thought.**

All of a sudden he had her on her back, with him on top, on the bed. He licked her bottom lip, and when she gave an enraged outcry, he stuck his tongue in her mouth. His hands had been holding her hands down to stop her from pushing him off. Their tongues fought one to dominate and other to push him out. Finally she won by biting his tongue. He got off of her and smirked "hehe resorting to low tactics?" **a kick in the crock might be in order to wipe that smirk of his face. **I smiled and when he got up, I slammed my leg towards him, and hit his face instead. **Mwahahaha! That was so sweet, but I'm a bit sad I didn't hit where I wanted it too, but at least I hurt his pride and face. Mwahahahaha! **

_Damn her! Shit! I left my guard down for a second and then I get hit in the face, it would have been my manhood, if I didn't deflect it at the last moment. I underestimated her a lot! Shit! Now kisame will ask this. What should I tell him? Dang this hurts, I better get an ice pack. She'll get it later, no doubt about that! _

"_Huh? What was that?"_

_We both turned to look at a blue skinned shark man named kisame, who was laughing his butt off._

"_Hahahahahaha, oh lookie the great uchiha, hahahaha, got a big bruise from a little old lady! Hahahahaha!"_

_Then he noticed the death glares we both gave and we both grabbed what was nearest and hurled it at his empty head. I threw a desk at him and uchiha threw his fist. The desk was thrown after Uchida's fist connected with his eye but my desk landed on both of them giving them both bruises and cuts. Boy was I happy! I took their shock as a chance of escape and I ran out the room and locked the door. _

"_Try to get out of that temes!" _

_**Why are there so many halls and doors? Oy this is so big for just 2 people! Why is it so big and confusing!**_

"_Shit! She got away!"_

"_And whose fault is that?" _

"_You're the one who kissed her!"_

"_And you're the one who let the door open, so she could get away"_

"_Whatever itachi! The point is she got away and now we got to chase her"_

"_Hn."_

"_Lousy partner, makes out with the prisoner and winds up losing her."_

"_What was that kisame? Did you say something?" I spoke in a dangerously low tone._

"_Nothing itachi"_

" _I thought so"_

" _Go get her kisame, before she finds a way out."_

"_Fine, your majesty" kisame said with a sarcastic tone, but I ignored this comment. I have to concentrate on getting her or leader will be angry. Plus it'll be easier if she's still in the base. She is dead when we catch her._


End file.
